Doctor Strange (Classic)
Summary The narcissistic surgeon Stephen Strange lost the use of his hands in an accident. Humbled and alone, he was taken under the tutelage of the Tibetan immortal, the Ancient One. Now, as the Marvel Universe's sorcerer supreme, he fights all the demons and eldritch horrors that no other hero can withstand. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-A | High 2-C Name: Stephen Strange Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown (likely 40s - 60s). Several thousands of years old factoring in time travel Classification: Human, Sorceror Supreme of the Earth dimension Destructive Capacity: At least Universe level (He has restored or channeled the mass of entire universes, sealed a black hole, merged with abstract entities, and been the underdog in battles against Dormammu or Shuma-Gorath.) | High Universe Level+ Range: Depends on the circumstances, universal and cross-universal showings exist Speed: Massively FTL (Was sent to the edge of the universe by Adam Warlock with the Infinity Gauntlet and returned within seconds) Lifting Strength: Peak human, can be amped to Class 100 with magic Striking Power: Peak human, can be amped to Class XPJ with magic Durability: Above peak human but has a pact with Death that renders him immune to aging, with magic amping and shields he can reach at least Universe level Stamina: Very high Standard Equipment: Many magic artifacts, such as the Eye of Agamotto, which draws power from the cosmic being of the same name and can pierce through any illusion, gives him massively upgraded senses, open dimensional portals, and many other effects. The Cloak of Levitation allows him to fly (he can fly without it, but using the cloak doesn't consume any energy) He can also control the cloak remotely, like Surfer does with his board. The Wand of Watoomb, which can control "cosmic winds" allowing him to reach anywhere in the universe very quickly, or banish others to the far reaches of the universe, and the Ring of Full Power, which allows him to access all of his power while in his astral form. Has the Soul Gem, but will pretty much never use it. Intelligence: The most powerful sorcerer in the universe, fought for thousands of years in a magical war, created his own forms of magic and mastered nearly every form of magic in existence, the leading authority on magic and mystical related subjects, highly skilled in HtH combat, a vast amount of experience battling nearly every conceivable type of foe Powers and Abilities: Super speed, strength, master martial artist, flight, mastery of many forms of magic, including forms he developed himself, supernatural senses, telepathy (both offensive and defensive), soul manipulation, time manipulation, teleportation, telekinesis, can survive in space and other hostile environments, regeneration (mid), can create forcefields, illusions, astral projection, intangibility, probability manipulation, psychometry, dimensional travel and manipulation, can travel between universes, shapeshifting, can summon many powerful cosmic beings and their power, reality warping, energy and matter manipulation, automatic defenses, etc. Hell, name a power and this guy probably has it Weaknesses: Weaker without his artifacts Notable Attacks/Techniques '-The Crimson Bands of Cytorrak:' This spell draws power from the god Cytorrak (the same entity that empowers Juggernaut). It creates a series of red rings (that can also take the form of a sphere) that home in on, bind, and constrict an opponent. This can easily hold Class 100 characters. '-Power steal:' Doctor Strange is an expert at stealing powers from others, he has even been able to drain the complete power of strong reality warpers '-Astral form:' By separating his spirit from his body, he can fight as a spirit, gaining permanent intangibility, invisibility (except to magic - sensitive methods of detection) and the ability to possess others. However, his physical body becomes vulnerable while doing this. '-The Images of Ikonn:' A spell that reaches into an opponent's mind and confronts them with their own worst fears, regrets, and all other buried negative emotions. Was effective against Galactus. '-Shield of the Seraphim:' A powerful magical shield that can be used to amplify Doctor Strange's defenses '-Montessi Formula:' An anti-vampire spell. Works by changing the laws of physics to make it impossible for vampires to exist anywhere in the universe. '-The Seal of Morpheus:' Sends an opponent into an eternal sleep '-Avatar of Eternity:' Strange's most powerful technique. It requires a bit of meditation, but he can temporarily bind himself to the abstract being Eternity, the embodiment of all space throughout the universe. With this, he was able to defeat the abstract being Mistress Death Key: Base | With Shuma-Gorath's Powers Other: This profile only covers the Marvel 616 version of Doctor Strange at the height of his powers, not the current depowered version. Recently regained some of his former power back. Endless Mike made this Notable Victories: -Dark Schneider (Bastard!!) - Dark Schneider Profile Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Martial Artist Category:Magic User Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Comic Characters Category:Telepathy Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Comicbook Characters